Rise of Your Dragon
by SilverDawn15
Summary: What would've happen if HTTYD was crossed over with ROTG? Join the twins, Hiccup and Jamie, find their true value in Berk while hiding two dragons! And one can transform into a boy with ice powers!


Rise of Your Dragon

Just through the fog are lights, the closer you get to the lights, the better you see that it's an island. A village of old and new is perched on it while moving figures circle or dive at the village. Two boys, one with red hair and green eyes, the other with brown hair and eyes, are waking up in a hut, that's trying to stay in one piece.

_'This is Berk. It's twelve degrees North of Hopeless and just a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Our village. In a word: sturdy. It's been here for several generations but every single building is new. We've got fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, some places have mice, or mosquitoes. We have...'_

A huge pair of claws comes down and takes a sheep from where it was eating, and another takes its place, unaware of the danger that's taking place. The two reach a door and when the redhead opens it, a huge blast of fire makes them both close it again.

"Dragons." Both of them breathe out.

'Fighting dragons is everything around here. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We've got stubbornness issues.'

The two go outside, dodging everything that either the vikings carrying or the dragons launched. _'My name is Hiccup and this is my younger twin Jamie. He got Mom's hair and eye color while I got Dad's, we get mistaken as regular brothers even though we're the same age.'_

They came to the village center before they're pushed down by a screaming Viking. "Mornin'." He says before he gets off them and runs after a bulky dragon. As they run through the village they get shout at.

"What are you two doing out here?" "Get back inside!" "Get back inside the house!" Of course they ignored the comments and kept going, before a huge hand grabbed their vests from behind and lift them two feet in the air.

The hand belonged to a huge Viking with a red beard and mustache. "Hiccup, Jamie?" He said in an annoyed tone. "What are you two-who let them out? Get in the house!" He threw them to the ground and they ran away after they got up.

'_That's Stoick the Vast, chief of our tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean of its shoulders. Do we believe it? Yes we do.'_

They looked back to see him throw a wheelbarrow at a flying dragon then turn to one of his men. "What have we got?" A Viking turned to him with the report. "Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, Hideous Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies or Frost Furies?" He asked curiously as he brushed an ember off his shoulder. "None so far." The Viking answered truthfully. The two came to a blacksmith shop and went inside. "There you two are!" A man with a long, braided blond mustache, a wooden leg, and an interchangeable hand said. "Thought you two'd be carried off." A man with a graying beard said while helping the other.

"Us?" Hiccup said sarcastically. "Nah," Jamie said sarcastically too. "We're too tough for them." The man with the graying beard thought for a moment. "They need toothpicks don't they?"_ 'The meathead with the interchangeable hand is Gobber. The man with the graying beard is North. We've been their apprentices since we were little... well littler.'_

From across the plaza, they heard Stoick's booming voice. "We'll move to the lower defenses, Counter-attack with the catapults!" Directly behind him, a Monstrous Nightmare fired, hitting and burning a house with its liquid-like fire. Hopefully no one was injured.

'_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

"Fire!" A Viking shouted in distress. Ten teens their age rushed past the stall, carrying buckets and carting a large container of water.

Among them was a pair of blonde headed twins with brown eyes named Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were fighting over the bucket between them, and their cousins, a darker pair of twins, both boys, named Claude and Caleb, who used their bucket together.

There were also two black haired siblings, one with green eyes, the other with brown eyes, the green-eyed brother named Snotlout, and his brown-eyed sister named Cupcake.

A large round boy with messy short blonde hair and blue eyes named Fishlegs, and his younger brother, a thinner blond boy with blue eyes named Monty.

And lastly was a girl with blonde hair in a pony-tail with bright blue eyes by the name of Astrid, and her younger sister with short brown hair and amber eyes by the name of Pippa.

The sisters turned around just as a dragon unleashed fire behind them, making the ten of them look like heroes or something.

'_Their job is so much cooler.'_ They both thought, leaning out of the stall to get a better view. Gobber pulled Hiccup back inside as North pulled Jamie. "Oh, come on." Hiccup complained. "Let us out please. We need to make our mark." Jamie finished.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks." Gobber objected, "All in the wrong places!" North agreed. "Please, two minutes. We'll kill a dragon. Our life will get infinitely better. We might even get a date." They argued, flourishing their hands in the general direction that Astrid and Pippa went before they looked at each other, not surprised they spoke at the same time.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" said Gobber, lifting up a bola, which, to his and North's surprise, was taken by a Viking behind them, who proceeded to rope a Gronkle and knock it out of the air.

"Okay, fine," Hiccup agreed, running towards his latest invention, a bolas-shooting ballista. "But this will throw it for us." He pointed out, tapping the machine lightly, which managed to unfold itself and fire through the window barely past Jamie, who had to lean out of the way, and knocking out an unlucky Viking at the window.

"See, now this here is what he's talking about!" said North said, anger creeping into his voice. "A mild calibration issue-" Jamie began. "Hiccup, Jamie," Gobber cut off, "If you ever want to get out and fight dragons, you need to stop all… this." North made a flourish in their general direction.

"But you just gestured to all of me!" Both of them shouted. "That's it! Stop being all of you!" North and Gobber shouted back. "Oh..." They said together. "Oh, yes." Gobber imitated. "You, sirs, are playing a dangerous game!" Hiccup threatened. "Keeping this much raw… Viking… ness contained! There will be consequences!" Jamie shouted while pointing to the roof-covered sky.

"We'll take our chances," Gobber replied, tossing them a dull sword. "Sword. Sharpened. Now." And with that they turned around without another word. A bit too angry to come up with a retort.

_'We'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get us at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those will definitely get us girlfriends.'_

A group of blue, spiny-tailed Nadders gathered around an apparently empty house, and several fat, lumpy dragons flew off, their mouths full of fish. Not caring if they flew into other dragons. Or took the pole where the fish were hanged either.

_'A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads. One for me and my twin.'_ A slim, two headed dragon breathed gas into a house, another head made a spark, creating a violent explosion.

"They've found the sheep!" yelled one of Stoick's men. "Concentrate fire on the lower bank!" yelled Stoick from atop a catapult. After repelling several Nadders, an orange glow began emanating from the base of the catapult.

'_And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this "nasty" habit of lighting themselves on fire.'_

Just then, a burning dragon burst to the top of the catapult. "Reload!" shouted Stoick, "I'll take care of this." As he began beating the dragon with his hammer a subsonic whine pierced the air.

_'There's two dragons that nobody's ever seen. We call them the...'_ A high pitched scream sounded out making everyone stop.

* * *

><p>"Frost Fury!" A Viking shouted out. "Get down!" Stoick shouted making everyone duck. A blast of ice came from the sky and hit the catapult, freezing it, and a streak of white flew by. Another high pitched shriek sounded after making everyone duck even more.<p>

"Night Fury!" Someone shouted before a violet-blue flare it the iced catapult and a streak of black flew by.

_'These things never steals food, never shows themselves, and never misses.'_

"Man the fort, you two." Gobber instructed them as he put on his hammer attachment. Suddenly, North stopped in the doorway and turned around and said, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." North finished. He and Gobber then proceeded out the doorway, screaming battle cries all the way.

Not a minute later Hiccup and Jamie burst out the door, pushing Hiccup's bolas-shooting ballista towards a vacant catapult. They quickly managed to set up his ballista, without any accidental fires, and waited. "Come on. Give us something to shoot at, give us something to shoot at!" Hiccup prayed.

Suddenly, the subsonic scream returned. They aimed their sights at the general area, just as their eyes picked up movement. A shadow against shadows, and a star against stars. Knowing they would have a split second to react they guided their sights toward a catapult that was frozen without them seeing the dragon that did it. The explosion of blue light. The black streak. Hiccup move aimed his ballista at the place it should be in a moment if it maintained its current velocity and fired.

THWACK!

The force of the ballista's firing mechanism forced him back, but he and Jamie still saw the falling shape, heard the agonized screams. "Oh, I hit it!" He shouted in glee. "Yes, you hit it!" Jamie said also in glee, "Did anybody see that?" They turned around, expecting someone to have seen Hiccup hit that Night Fury. Once they turned back around, all they got was a Monstrous Nightmare staring them down while crunching the ballista with its front paws.

"Except for you." They groaned before running, screaming into the plaza.

Stoick looked up from where he and two more Vikings got three Nadders in a net, and saw Hiccup and Jamie running from a Nightmare. "Do not let them escape!" He shouted to the other Vikings as he ran to the two teens.

They managed to hide behind one of the torches as the dragon spat its fire. Instead of hitting them, the fire covered the opposite side of the post and went past them, heating them slightly. Hiccup peered around the post, checking to see whether the dragon had given up or not.

"Hiccup." Jamie whispered to him before a large mass shot past them. It was Stoick, tackling the Nightmare. The dragon attempted to spit its fire, but only conjured up a small puddle. "You're all out," jeered Stoick as he began to beat the dragon's snout until it fled.

He turned around as the torch-post, burnt to the point that it could no longer support itself, fell over, revealing them, and causing the bowl to roll down into the harbor. They winced as they heard Vikings cry in surprise as they dodged out of the way.

_'Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…'_

* * *

><p>"Sorry Dad." They apologized to Stoick. The whole village held their breath, waiting for their excuse. "Okay, but Hiccup hit a Night Fury." Jamie added quickly, making the entire village groan in frustration. 'Night Fury' and 'Frost Fury' was always their excuse. Stoick grabbed them by their collars and started dragging them towards their house.<p>

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit one," Hiccup pleaded, making the rest of the teens snort, except for Fishlegs, Pippa, and Astrid. "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot." Jamie decided to help. "It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"Stop!" yelled Stoick, cutting Jamie off, "Just… Stop. Every time you two step outside, disaster follows! Can you two not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" He flourished his hand to the whole village behind him in an angry manner.

The entire village watched Hiccup and Jamie with an irritated aura surrounding them. "Between you, me, and Hiccup, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" Jamie implied. The entire village gasped in insult at this, a few even put their hands to their bellies.

"This isn't a joke, Jamie!" Stoick said angrily, "Why can't you two just follow the simplest orders?" Stoick had a point. They never did anything they were told. "We can't stop ourselves Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed. "We see a dragon and we have to just… kill it!" argued Jamie, pantomiming breaking a large neck. "It's who we are, Dad."

"You two are many things ," said Stoick, shaking his head, "But dragon killers are not one of them. Get back to the house." Then, to Gobber and North, "Make sure they get there. I have their mess to clean up." With that he lumbered off.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut and Claude laughed out. "I've never seen anyone messed up that bad!" Snotlout taunted out. "That helped!" Cupcake teased too. Fishlegs and Monty gave their same scared look. Astrid and Pippa just looked annoyed as usual. "Thanks," Jamie said sarcastically. "We really tried."

* * *

><p>"He never listens." Hiccup started. "And when he does it's always with this scowl like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich," Jamie finished. "Excuse me barmaid I think you've given me the wrong offsprings!"<p>

"I asked for two extra-large boys with big arms, extra guts and glory on the side! These here, these are talking fishbones!" Hiccup finished in their imitation. "You're thinking it all wrong." North said, trying to cheer them up. "It's the inside he can't stand." Gobber said earning an annoyed look from North and two half-blank looks from the twins.

"Thank you for summing that up." They said as Hiccup turned to open the door. "What we mean is stop trying to be something that you both are not." North said, trying to cheer them up again. "We just wanna be like you guys." They said as they went inside the house upset.

Gobber and North sighed to themselves as they mulled over what they said went wrong. They never had the thought to look at the back of the house to see Hiccup and Jamie leave to head to the woods, to find the two dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first crossover of HTTYD and ROTG. I had this on my iPad but forgot about it for three years until I just remembered, finished writing and edited it a bit.<strong>


End file.
